The wounded future
by Michael57
Summary: We loved and cried at the conclusion of Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. But what happens if the professor didn't let Claire walk away to her doom? A Short story. SPOILER ALERT!. ClaireXHershel Please R


Well, here is a Short I made up at 1:54 in the morning because it was on my mind after completing _**Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. **_I admit that I cried at the end of the game. So I decided to make an ending that I see fit. hope you guys enjoy this quick short.

_**Disclaimer: **__**Professor Layton and the Unwound Future and it's characters are not mine and belong to Level 5 games thank you and Review when your done reading.**_

_**ALSO, MAJOR SPOILER WARNING TO THOSE WHO DIDN'T FINISH/PLAY THE GAME!  
**_

* * *

Professor Layton, no, Hershel, is looking at his love, Claire, with only minutes to spare in a well lit ally in London. Claire started to speak, "I suppose this is it...Hershel...I have to go back to my own time. Back to that day when...We parted." "No...Claire" "I'm sorry I can't stay." Claire and Hershel hugged each other for a moment, then looked at each other, and did a passionate kiss. When the kiss ended, and Claire started to walk away, Hershel shows his saddened face, experiencing his loss of his most beloved...again. "Claire Wait!" Hershel cried out, trying to hold back his tears, not wanting to see her walk away to her doom again. Claire revises this and faces Hershel, as she started to glow, indicating that she doesn't have much time left. "We had so many...Plans for the future...Remember Hershel?...I'll. I'll Miss you...and our Unwound Future." Claire said in a sad tone hoping that Hershel will understand. But Hershel, no longer able to keep some of his tiers back, cried out "You can't go!" catching Claire by surprise. "I don't want to say goodbye again, I CAN'T, _**I WON'T!**_". Claire just smiles at Hershel "I know you." she started "I know you'll stay strong...After all, that's what a gentleman does." A moment of silence. "I must go now..Hershel. Thank you for everything...Goodbye" _**"NO!"**_ Hershel couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Claire's arm and kissed her, taking Claire by surprise. The next thing that happened a flash of blinding light filled the ally, surprising Luke. After a second or two the flash subsided, and Luke was about to run to where Claire and Hershel is, only to stop by a complete surprise. Hershel looked 5 years younger, but that's not what surprised Luke. Claire was still there, but 5 years older now!

Claire and Hershel, completely surprised on what happened, looked at each other and smiled. "It looks like-" "Your here to stay." Hershel said, completing Claire's sentence, and they start doing a long kiss, ignoring everything and everyone around them. Luke just stared at them and said allowed "What just happened just now?" "It looks like Claire's stable after they shared their lifespans by kissing at the right moment." Dr. Stahngun stated. "Wha! When did you get here?" "I came after seeing that light a moment ago, and I came to find out what was going on." "Ok, I guess. Anyways, sharing lifespans? I don't get it." Luke said. "What he's trying to say, kid, is that since Claire was 10 years ahead of her time, which was why she was unstable in the first place. So, when Claire was supposed to go back to her own time, Hershel's kiss and his love for her was strong enough to give Claire 5 years of age. Thus, stabilizing her and having one older and one younger, like being at the same age they would be 5 years ago." Don responded. Luke didn't even want to know why Don was here, he guessed he did the same reason as Dr. Stahngun. "I get it now, but how was there a body after that explosion 10 years ago?" "Who knows, maybe it was a copy, I don't know, I've closed the book on time travel for good, I'm not going to look into this." Dr. Stahngun replied. "Come on, let's let them be." Don said.

Don, Luke and Dr. Stahngun walk way from the couple as it started to snow (Music starts up). "So what are you two going to do, since Claire is here permanently and all?" Luke asked in curiosity. Dr. Stahngun responded first. "I'm going to leave Claire and Hershel alone. There love for each other is nothing compared to mine. I'm going to start working at the university Hershel works at. Just because I lost the chance for her love doesn't mean I can't work with her. Assuming that Claire is going to work there too." "Same with me, but I think that I'll work with the police or help reinvent the way we drive." Don responded and then asked "What about you kid?" Luke didn't responded for a moment and started to speak. "I'm going overseas, so this is my last adventure with Layton." Both adults look at Luke in surprise. "Well, I can't say much but it was one exciting ride to end it all huh?" Don finally said. "Yea...it was.." Luke says with tears in his eyes. "Come, let's see if we can get you a treat somewhere." Dr. Stahngun said. As The trio walks away we see Claire and Hershel hugging with tiers of joy. And the camera zooms out of the ally and a last look at London, and the picture fades to the credits.

Claire wasn't there for Luke's leave since it was Hershel's and Luke's moment. Few weeks later, Claire See's Hershel reading Luke's letter. "So is he doing well?" "Oh yes he is, he already has friends and he still knows my address." Hershel smiled at Claire. "You know Hershel, you never did tell me how he ended up as your apprentice." Claire stated to Hershel. "Oh really now? Well you want to hear it now?" "Sure." Claire says as she sits down. Hershel clears his throat and starts telling his story. "Well it all started a few years ago..."

* * *

Well that's it, hoped everyone liked it. and this counts as my first completed story on my account! YAY! Well thanks for reading and please Review.


End file.
